Snitch - A Harry Potter SYOC (DISCONTINUED)
by Silver Tulip
Summary: This is a discontinued Harry Potter SYOC based around the current Hufflepuff Quidditch team and their adventures at Hogwarts
1. Introduction

The crowd roars, shaking the stands in anticipation as the game heats up. Fellow classmates zoom by on their brooms, going impossibly fast in an attempt to out fly the competition.

A Gryffindor is in the lead, gripping the Quaffle tightly in her arms as she charges closer to the goalie.

The group in red cheers on their house, only to be followed by gasps and screams of surprise as she is shot down by the bludger. A Ravenclaw retrieves the falling ball as his opponent tumbles and crashes harshly on the ground. The crowd groans at the second-hand pain but she gets up, earning applause.

Ravenclaw shoots a goal, earning 10 points while the girl gets back on her broomstick and flies up to join her team.

—-

Hi guys! So, I'm back after a large hiatus (5 years!) and decided to write my very own SYOT. This SYOT will be based in the Harry Potter universe and focus on a group of Quidditch players. That being said, the group will play for Hufflepuff since they are the most inclusive house (in my opinion) and it makes sense with the story I have in mind. You can still submit characters from other houses though! They'll just most likely be secondary characters.


	2. 1) The Bet (Part 1 out of 3)

Air rushes past a stranger's ears, burning them with it's kiss. He doesn't seem to care, his light blue eyes focusing on the golden snitch just a few inches from his grasp. He strains his fingers for it, already tasting glory...

then it dive bombs.

The black-haired beauty follows suit, nearly losing his glasses in the process. His lips curl into a winning smile as they both speed towards the ground at a suicidal rate. On-lookers hold their breath in anticipation, unsure if they should cheer or scream for the skilled seeker. He must be mad!

Then the snitch stops. It's a technique used to send a less-skilled individual barreling towards the ground with no time to stop. However, the teenager is ready. He grabs it from the air, turning his broomstick up so that he is now flying parallel to the ground. It takes a few seconds for him to slow down, similar to how runners take a few extra steps to slow their pace.

5 feet below him admirers scream, causing him to look down. He smiles kindly at the assortment of different houses, floating down to say hi.

"Wow, you're so talented, Sebastion!" A Slytherin girl compliments, clutching some books to her chest.

"Thank you, you're very kind." He responds, being careful not to touch anyone. He's dripping in sweat from training so hard and doesn't want to upset anyone.

"Hufflepuff sure is lucky to have such a great captain like you! You could beat the other teams single-handed!" A Gryffindor states, her big brown eyes staring at him in awe.

"Thank you but that's not true, winning is a team effort! I wouldn't be anywhere without them."

He offers a warm smile, turning to be met with a familiar pair of dark eyes. His teammate, Malia, stands a couple steps from him, their height difference extremely apparent. She is roughly a foot shorter than him, holding her own at 5 feet. Her dark brown hair is tied in it's regular rope braid, complimenting her heart-shaped face and compact muscles. He would have mistaken her for a first-year if they were strangers.

"Benedict, stop showing off and put your gear away. We don't need prospective Quidditch players thinking the Hufflepuff team works themselves to death." She crosses her arms, eyeing his exhausted state. Today is Quidditch team tryouts and she is not having his excessive practicing. It sends a bad message in her opinion.

"Ah, Malia, what would I ever do without your jealousy? It's practically a personality trait at this point." He smirks, seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Excuse me? How is my concern for the team YOU can't control related to this non-existent jealousy, von dumbass?" She shoots back, causing him to frown.

Needless to say, they don't get along well.

The crowd ooh's at the sudden confrontation, some of them taking out their phones to record it. Only Malia could make Sebastian mad and their rivalry was the stuff of legends at the school. People would pay to get a front-row seat to their bickering.

"It's simple, really, but it's not your fault you can't see past your ego." He smirks as she balls up her fists. "You're jealous because I beat you out for captain this year."

"Only because you screwed all of last year's seniors so they'd convince the others to vote for you." She points out. Some of the younger classmen giggle at the accusation.

"And yet, I still won't screw you."

The audience roars with laughter at his retort, Malia rolling her eyes.

"Please, my standards aren't even low enough to touch you with my pinky. Hell, you're barely good enough to hit with my Bludger." The crowd roars louder, seeming to grow in numbers.

'Weren't there only a handful before? Where'd they all come from?' Sebastian found himself wondering before getting a brilliant idea.

"Let's make a deal, then. If I can catch this snitch again before you knock me off my broom with your bludger, you can be captain for a week. If the team feels you did a good job, we'll have an anonymous revote for the position."

The Hawaiian girl thinks for a second, their growing audience falling silent.

"Fine, but you have to catch it within 20 minuets." She holds out her hand, competition boiling in her veins.

"Deal." He held out his as well, shaking hers.

'I can't wait to knock him off his high horse-or rather broom.' Malia thinks, running off to get into her gear.

Author's note:

Hello everyone, thank you for reading the first chapter! These lovely characters were submitted by Crunch-Crunch-Crunch (Sebastian) and POMForever (Malia). You are still allowed to submit characters but I wrote this chapter so you could get a better feel for the format of the story. I'm sure chapter lengths will be inconsistent depending on what is going on in the story but I will try my hardest to make sure each main character gets the same amount of screen time.

Also don't forget to to check my profile to vote on who you're rooting for! Leave a review below stating why and you may get a shoutout next chapter!

See you in chapter 2!


	3. 2) The Bet (Part 2 out of 3)

"Natalia, get up."

The black haired girl shakes her sleeping companion, speaking softly in her English American mixed accent as to not disturb others in the library. There isn't many students since it's only the second week of school but they all look super busy. They must be over-achievers, she decides.

The blonde laying on the ground below her 5 foot 5 friend flutters her dark brown eyes open, peeking through her slightly-too-long bangs.

"What is it, Augusta? Is class starting? Just say I'm sick or something." She groans, flipping over so her back is turned to the kind girl.

"No, I just got a link from a guy I tutored in charms class last year. Look." The girl named Augusta holds out her phone, intriguing Natalia.

She sits up, lack of sleep still apparent on her slightly sunburnt face.

On the screen is a livestream of the Quidditch field and two wizards in hufflepuff colors. The male is too far up to clearly make out but he's quick, dodging the bludger being hit at him. Then, the camera veers slightly down to show Malia in full gear. The Hawaiian girl looks irritated as she continuously hits the bludger. The iron ball doesn't seem to have a strong charm on it compared to the ones used in actual matches, interestingly.

"It's Malia and Sebastian, we should go stop them before one of them gets hurt. What are they thinking?" Augusta asks exasperatedly, shoving her phone back into her pocket.

Before Natalia can protest the dark haired girl grabs her wrist and drags her up to her feet. The blonde's long ponytail sways as she continues to be pulled through the hallway, Augusta having a loose grip as to not hurt her. The action was more to guide her in her sleepy state if anything.

"Hey, Nat, how'd you know it's Sebastian?" Natalia asks, yawning a bit. She shouldn't have stayed at that party so late last night.

"Who else could it be? He's the fastest one on our team and besides," She turns to face her, still walking to the field. "Aiden isn't as careless as him. He only flies at practice and matches. There's no other guys on our team except those two and the guy was flying like an experienced player. Also, why would Malia be playing against anyone else? Sebastian is the only one that she gets angry at and she was definitely mad."

Natalia nods at her best friend, remembering how observant she really is. Even though the skill part of why they became friends it's hard to imagine her as anything other than a friendly girl that seems to only care about helping people. Somehow, being able to see things others couldn't just didn't seem to fit her well.

After some walking and talking they make it to the field. A crowd of people are watching the spectacle above, whispering about a bet of some kind. Augusta starts talking to a slytherin girl and finds out all the details, turning to tell Natalia.

"It's about Seb beating her out for captain. We should get up there before-"

She's cut off by the sound of a broom taking off.

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! Thank you for reading chapter 2! This has been really fun to write and I can't wait for the plot to start picking up :)

Now, in regards to last chapter's poll the result was….

6 votes for Sebastian (66%) and 3 votes for Malia (33%)! Keep in mind, these polls are just to help me see your guys' perspectives so this doesn't automatically mean Sebastian will win the bet, it's just a fun addition to the story :) In the future, however, they may affect the storyline so keep your eyes open!

This week's shoutout goes to TechnicolorNoize for their comment of "I feel as if I should root for Malia to win, because I always feel like the underdog should come out on top, yet in this case I am rooting for Sebastian because I want him to show that he was chosen as captain for more than just being a good shag. Though who knows she might prove her point in the next chapter if he doesn't prove his talents. I enjoy both the characters that have been introduced so far and can not wait to see how the interact with others." I'm glad you're enjoying the characters so far and your feelings for the bet were really interesting. Only time will tell if his skills in bed are the only reason he's captain.

I would also like to announce I will be deleting all things non-story related (Character forms, rules, ect) and moving them to my profile to help declutter and keep everything organised. So be sure to check there for special announcements and extra information on polls, the story, ect.

These lovely characters were submitted by cityscapetowers (Augusta) and TechnicolorNoize (Natalia)

See you next chapter! I'm sorry this note was so long!

-Sam


	4. 3) The Bet (Part 3 out of 3)

The variety of students below watch as a broom takes off and flashes into the sky like a rocket. A male sits atop it, shaggy blond hair covering his forehead and eyebrows. His muscles contract as he jeers to the left, dodging the iron ball that seems to appear out of nowhere. The object is followed by Malia whom doesn't even seem to notice the newcomer. She flies past.

"Isn't that Aiden?" A male in the crowd asks, hardly whispering.

Another string of whispers goes through the crowd but these ones seem...denser. It's as if they're afraid what would happen if a word weighed too much but couldn't keep from adding to the scale. What would happen if it tipped?

Above the bet continued, Aiden's dark green eyes scanning the scene. He's unsure of what is happening but knows it should be stopped. Someone could get hurt.

He adjusts his broom so it is level and swings his leg in front of him, using it to stand up. His back leg locks and he's off. He's faster like this, surprising those who haven't seen his skill before. He gracefully flies next to Sebastian, the younger male glancing at his friend beside him.

"Come to join the fun or end it?" Sebastian yells over the wind, suddenly jerking to the right. It was an odd sort of follow the leader as Aiden went along, following Seb who was -in turn- following the snitch.

Aiden gave him a look, as if saying 'Get down before I force you down.'

Sebastian got the message but didn't care. He continued after the snitch.

Aiden went to cut him off but stopped his reaction, seeing an object racing towards them. He grabbed his broom and braced for impact as the bludger ran into him, or rather, his back leg.

A large creak was heard as the metal that was suctioned to his skin ripped off and tumbled to the ground. He groaned in pain as he watched his prosthetic leg land on the grass, many feet away from the students below. It was like tearing off a million bandaids in one area so yeah, it stung.

In order to maintain his balance he sat on his broom, allowing Sebastian to fly ahead of him. He couldn't keep up in a sitting position.

"Oh my god, Aiden, I'm so sorry. I was aiming for Sebastian!" Malia flew up to him, sincerity in her voice.

He just smiled and waved it off, meaning it was fine. She smiled back. That smile was quickly replaced with a frown when she saw Sebastian flying up to them.

"Ha, I win." He stated smugly, holding out the golden nugget.

"Only because Aiden was there. If it wasn't for him protecting you your face would be imprinted in the dirt right now! I say you cheated!"

"Cheated? Please! We only set the time rule, nothing else! I won, fair and square!"

"Why not ask your lovely bystanders? I'm sure they'd be happy to provide their perspectives like they did for me." The three shuddered, immediately recognizing the voice.

Headmistress Young.

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! This is the end of the "The Bet" chapters so I hope you enjoyed these little introductions! I'm sorry I couldn't update last week, I had my graduation party as I stated on my profile.

And last weeks poll was a bust since only one person voted so I'll probably stop doing those regularly. I'll only be doing them for important/shocking parts from now on but I'll still be doing shoutouts! So, if you want a shoutout leave a review after each chapter telling my your thoughts, a joke, or anything really and check the Author's Note to see if you made it!

This week's shoutout goes to cityscapetowers for their review of "Thanks for including Augusta! I like how she interacts with Natalia, and I'm looking forward to meeting all of the other characters." I'm glad you enjoy the characters so far! I enjoy them too and am so happy everyone submitted such interesting personalities to help liven up my story!

The final (main) character of the story is submitted by me (Aiden)

Thank you for supporting the story! See you next week!

-Sam


	5. 4) Try Outs (Part 1 out of ?)

Tick tock, tick tock, tick tock is the only sound in the cramped office. A wall clock hangs behind the group of three, just above the grand wooden doors. The wood seems fitting, considering the room smells of oak and dust. It is almost comforting, except for the fact that Headmistress Young had left them here while she went to file a report about what happened.

Malia is the first to break the silence.

"How's your leg, erm, prosthetic?" She asks, turning to face Aiden on her left. The action proves difficult in the stiff chair.

He shrugs, lifting up his robe. The metal was attached again, looking relatively normal despite some irritation where it was ripped off. Now that she thought about it, Malia had never really looked too closely at the object. It was oddly intricate, each piece having a specific job. Something else she had never noticed was the plastic that stuck to his remaining thigh.

Aiden put his robe down and she blushes, realizing she had been staring.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to." She mumbles, turning to face the empty desk in front of them.

"Trying to sneak a peek, Malia?" Seb smirks.

"Shut up, you're the whole reason we're in trouble."

The dark haired male goes to retort but is cut off by the creak of the doors and high heels on the tile below them. Everyone hushes.

A lady in her early forties clicks up to her desk, wrinkles swimming near her eyes and forehead. She has deep smile lines as well which seems odd, as no student has ever seen her smile. Her strawberry blonde hair is down, falling into frizzy ringlets that compliment her dark skin and mono-lidded eyes. She's gorgeous in her own right, but also terrifying as her green irises examine the students in front of her.

She sits, pulling out the unfinished forms. She grabs a nearby quill and begins to write.

"So, would any of you care to explain why you were participating in a dangerous bet that hurt one of your teammates and damaged the school's reputation?"

The last part was unexpected, causing them to glance at each other.

"I'm sorry, headmistress, but what do you mean damage the school's reputation?" Sebastian asks.

"There are many videos of this incident online, most of which have gone viral. This would normally be a good thing for our Quidditch teams but the ones that have gained popularity seem to focus only on 's injury. The actions of you three make us, as a school, look careless and unprofessional, not to mention dangerous." She looks at Aiden, seeing him rub where is prosthetic meets his thigh. "Tell me, why shouldn't I disband your team? This isn't the first incident involving you hufflepuffs and it certainly won't be the last."

Malia and Sebastian look down guiltily, remembering the many incidents that happened last year but none as vividly as...the last one.

The headmistress looks at them sadly, not meaning to bring up such a fresh wound. She sighs, defeated.

"Look...I'll make a deal with you. Your team, it used to be the best there was and I don't know what happened to push everything so down hill but...fix it. Either you win the Quidditch tournament this year or there isn't a team next year. Got it?"

The three look up, hardly believing their ears. They nod excitedly.

"Good, now get out of my office. I have reports to fill out."

Natalia and Augustan jump up from outside the office, seeing the mix of concern and happiness on each of their friends' faces.

"What happened?" Augustan asks, making eye contact with Seb.

"To keep it short, we need to whip our team into shape."

Author's Note:

Hello everyone! Thank you for the continued support of this story. I'm sorry Natalia and Augustan didn't get much of the spotlight this chapter but they will definitely be shown a lot more in the future ;)

This week's shoutout goes to TechnicolorNoize for their comment of "Seriously Sebastian? Your man is injured stop gloating about a win and take care of Aiden. I was excited to meet Aiden. I can't wait to see what you do with these characters. Though I feel Sebastian and Malia could both use stern talking too's for being so reckless and injuring one of their own though it's nothing a few hours in the hospital wing can't fix."

I'm glad you were excited to meet Aiden and I hope this chapter cleared up why they were acting how they were a bit!

See you guys next week!

-Sam


	6. Dear Reader (Updated)

It seems people have lost interest in my story as only one or two of you have been keeping up with it lately. It is because of this that I have decided to end it here.

Now, you may not care, seeing as there are plenty of SYOC stories out there and I won't try to guilt you into feeling otherwise. I'm also aware some of you will be upset since "You shouldn't stop writing just because you don't have fans" or "I wanted to know what will happen to MY character!" but to respond to those points I will say I'm not ending my writing career just because a story didn't take off on this site. This is not my first book, believe it or not, it is just my first SYOC. I will continue writing, I just may not post it on here considering little to none of it is fanfiction.

And as for characters I do not own them, you do. Submit them to another SYOC so they can have many more adventures for you to read or, better yet, write your own stories! Even if it's just a small snippet, I'm sure you'll be happy with the results!

And to clarify, since I have recieved some ~lovely~ hate messages from the same person on two separate accounts I am not ending this story due to lack of reviews or attention, I am ending this story due to lack of interaction.

When I say lack of interaction, I am not blaming the readers, I am blaming myself for poor coordination. I thought I had ideas that would keep the story alive for the readers and a way for them to do more than just read a book.

An SYOC, to me, is a lot different than regular fanfiction as I grew up reading a lot based around the hunger games. I saw how the authors would get the audience to participate by adding point systems and allowing them to send the characters items during the story that could completely turn everything around. It was incredible so I thought I would try to do a similar thing with polls and shoutouts but when those flopped I...didn't have a back up. Plus, it became quite apparent that people were losing interest in the story itself so I decided to take the L and move on.

Again, I'm not blaming the audience for lack of interest because it is my job as an author to provide entertainment and it's not your fault that my skills were subpar this time around. I didn't think I would need to clarify these things or call the person out but I want to tell you guys something that should just be so simple to grasp.

Be kind. I'm sick of people tearing others down for no reason other than they feel like it. It's childish and can really hurt people. I don't know what you're going through and you don't know what I'm going through. Heck, you could be a millionaire chilling in a pool with no problems in the world reading this but you still deserve to be treated with respect and care. Just be nice for pete sakes!

I'm sorry this turned into a bit of a rant but please, just be nice to each other. There is a difference between helpful criticism and harmful criticism.

So, until next time. See you guys!

-Sam


End file.
